


Oltre il tempo, ti amerò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento Dramione dopo la guerra magica.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYQ9HGXKUgk. |Dramione| - Young and beautiful.Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.Prompt di P.A.V.: – All'alba, A e B sorseggiano una tazza di tè/caffè/qualsiasi cosa, ammirando il panorama.





	Oltre il tempo, ti amerò

Oltre il tempo, ti amerò

 

Hermione appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Draco, indossava solo la camicia candida di lui. Era seduti sull’immenso letto a baldacchino, davanti all’immensa finestra del Maniero Malfoy.

Draco le avvolgeva un fianco con il braccio, lui aveva indosso solo i suoi boxer candidi.

Hermione soffiò sulla sua tazza di caffè bollente, il fumo le faceva scottare il viso, le sue gote erano bollenti e le sue pupille dilatate.

< Ho visto il mondo e ho fatto di tutto, per cercare gli Horcrux. Ed ora che finalmente è finita, sono qui, a guardare il panorama con l’uomo che amo. Ho avuto la mia ‘fetta di torta’ dalla vita. Lo pensavo impossibile, soprattutto dopo aver Obliviato i miei genitori > pensò. Da fuori della finestra entrava la luce rosata dell’alba, intenta a tingere la foresta coi suoi colori.

Draco le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“A cosa pensi?” le chiese gentilmente. Aveva appoggiato la propria tazza di the, bevuta a metà, sul comodino.

“Tu?” girò la domanda Hermione. Intravide ciò che rimaneva del Marchio nero sul braccio pallido di Malfoy e ingoiò un doloroso sospiro.

“Alla calda notte d’estate, di questo metà di luglio, che ho trascorso ieri. Con una donna dalla passione selvaggia che ha reso folli le mie giornate e la mia vita.

A cui ho regalato una collana di diamanti e orecchini di brillanti e lei li ha guardati come una bambina che gioca con i regali di Natale” rispose Draco. Guardando le alte cime degli alberi, i diversi verdi che si confondevano in un miscuglio.

“Mi amerai ancora quando non sarò più giovane e bella? Quando di me si vedrà l’anima dolorante di una Mezzosangue?” chiese Hermione.

< So che lo farai > pensò.

Draco le posò un bacio sulla spalla, scostandole le ciocche disordinate con il naso.

“Tu sei un angelo sceso in terra per annunciare una nuova era nella mia vita. Hai reso illuminato il mio mondo. Ciò che ti rende bellissima è il tuo cervello meraviglioso, ma ti amerò persino quando anche quello sarà appassito.

Ti amerò finché avrò vita, per ripagarti di questi giorni in cui la tua anima elettrica mi ha portato gioia, in cui la tua essenza ha dato spettacolo di sé” promise.

Hermione piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

< Caro Signore, quando arriverò in paradiso, per favore permettimi di portare il mio uomo.

Quando lui arriverà, dimmi che lo lascerai entrare.  
Padre, dimmi se puoi perdonarlo > pregò.

“Sei tu che rendi me un diamante, brillando per me come un sole” ribatté. Sorseggiò il suo caffè.

< Come ho potuto offenderla per così tanti anni? Essere cieco di fronte alla sua forza dirompente?

Tutta questa grazia, il corpo meraviglioso, il bellissimo viso e quel sorriso che è in grado di rendermi felice in ogni momento.

O forse l’ho sempre saputo e non volevo ammetterlo… perché ero stupidamente ossessionato dal suo essere figlia di ‘Babbani’ > pensò.

“E tu mi amerai quando non sarò più giovane e bello?” chiese.

Hermione finì il suo caffè, osservando il sole che si faceva sempre più alto all’orizzonte.

“Ti amerò fin oltre quel momento” rispose.


End file.
